The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage
by WriterofArt
Summary: A mysterious new boy from Hawaii shows up in Kyon's school, he senses that this boy isn't normal. The new kid joins the SOS Brigade and find out who he really is. Hint: Relation to Haruhi... Dun! Dun! Dun!
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

During a warm spring day, Kyon were (yet again) playing baseball against a team they were no match. Kyon was in the out field, and prepared to catch the ball. "Kyon! You better catch it, or else I'll kill you!" Hoping that wouldn't really happen to him, Kyon just readied himself. Then, something caught Kyon's eye. A figure of some sort was standing in the sky, Kyon gets conked on the head by the ball. "Ouch!" Kyon yelps, and the opposing team cheers from winning. Haruhi grunted, "Kyon! You had it, what's wrong with you!" Kyon grumbled from Haruhi's yelling, he looked back up, but nothing was there. "Maybe I'm just seeing things…" Kyon thinks to himself as he walks to his friends. The next day, Kyon walks in class to notice a new student. Kyon sits, "Hey! That's a new kid! Maybe he'll join us!" Haruhi whispers to Kyon. "I doubt it…" Kyon mumbles. The class starts, and the teacher introduces the new student. "Class, this is our new foreign exchange student. Please introduce yourself." The male teen bowed, "Hello. I'm Junoko Mark. I just moved from Hawaii, and hope to live happily here." The class murmured by amazement, they have a student from an island paradise. "Thank you Mark-kun, there's an empty seat near Kyon." The teacher pointed, Mark sat there and the class began their studies. Lunch came, Kyon, Taniguchi, and Kunikida decided to have lunch with Mark. "So, what's Hawaii like?" Taniguchi asks. "It's not that much of a place if you've lived there for a long time, but for newcomers, they'd be amazed." Mark explains. "But Japan seems like the greatest place to live in, good food, amazing attractions…" Mark leaned in and whispered, "Cute girls…" Taniguchi and Kunikada chuckle from his point of views. "You got that right!", Taniguchi agrees. Kyon thought Mark wasn't that bad for a new guy, but he had this strange feeling. Mark didn't quite "feel right", Kyon just shrugged and kept eating. School ended, and Kyon walked to his club. He saw the sign for the SOS Brigade, and opened the door. Kyon saw Mikuru making tea in her maid dress, Koizumi drinking some tea, and (obviously) Yuki reading in the corner. "I guess Haruhi isn't hear yet, at least it's quiet." Kyon thinks as he sits down. "Thank you." Kyon says as he's served tea from Mikuru, Mikuru smiles and sits down too. Suddenly, Haruhi slams her way in, "Good day, brigade!" "Too late…" Kyon sweat drops. Haruhi closes the door, "Okay, today's agenda is-" A knock at the door disrupts Haruhi, "Come in.", she answers. The door opens to show Mark, "Hi, is this the SOS Brigade?" Haruhi smiles, "Why, of course! What is your business?" "Hey, isn't that a bit rude to ask?…" Kyon narrates. "I want to join this club, is that alright?" Mark asks. "What? He really wants to join something like this?" Kyon is flabbergasted in his mind. Haruhi shakes Mark's hand, "Of course! Of course! Come join us, I was just about to tell what we're doing today." "Thank you." Mark sits next to Koizumi. "Ahem!" Haruhi clears her throat, "Before the agenda, I want you all to introduce yourselves to our new member, Mark. First off, I'm the chief of this brigade, Suzumiya Haruhi. Next!" Koizumi starts with his usual smile, "I'm Koizumi Itsuki, pleased to meet you." Mikuru squeaks, "I-I'm Asahina Mikuru." Mark nods, and looks at Nagato. Mark somewhat blushed from her looks (she may be small, but she's cute). "Nagato Yuki." She says in her plain voice. "Nice to meet you all." Mark says. Soon enough, the Brigade were off trying to make more advertisements. Haruhi and Mikuru were in their Bunny Girl costumes, Yuki was in her witch costume, Koizumi wore the frog suit, and Kyon wore the deer costume. Mark didn't mind wearing nothing, so he went on with Haruhi's. After that awkward day, everyone returned to the classroom. "I'm going home, today felt right to advertise us, but of course the teachers caught us again…" Haruhi says as she walks out the door. Koizumi and Mikuru took their leave, Mark left too. All who was left was Kyon and Yuki, "Hey, Nagato…" He began, Yuki looked at him, "Did you sense anything strange about Mark?" Yuki shook her head, "I see, I guess I'm just ima-" "But…" Yuki interrupted Kyon, "It feels like a barrier around him, that rejects my sensors. It's a little strange, but we have to keep an eye on him of who he really is…" Kyon stood quiet for a while, but understood. "Why aren't there normal people around me?" Kyon asks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

Over time, Mark became good friends with the Brigade and some others in the school. Now, it was the beginning of summer, and the school had a special surprise for the students. Whoever had the highest grade in their class, and in their club, would go on a paid trip to Canada for skiing. Everyone was overjoyed, but not until the whole school found out the SOS Brigade won it (ironically). On the day of the trip, the Brigade was packed up and ready to go. "Ooh! I can't wait to go to Canada! We can snowboard, ski, snowball fights…" Haruhi blabbers on about her fun mind. Kyon ignores it, and sees Mark coming to the train station. "Sorry I'm late…" Mark says as he stops from running. "Mark, for being late, you pay us in hot chocolate in Canada." Haruhi scolds, Mark just chuckles and nods. The group was waiting at the train station, and took the train to the airport. Koizumi brought his butler (forgot his name) for volunteering as a chaperone. Everyone got to the airport, and flew off to Canada. On the plane, Haruhi was practically ordering a bunch of stuff (since Koizumi offered to pay, but his wallet will be empty by the end of the plane trip). "Attention passengers…" The pilot starts on the intercom, "There's a storm up ahead, and were going around it. Expect your trip to be delayed." Some people grumbled, "Great, it's going to take us longer to get to Canada." Haruhi complains, Kyon just rubbed his head from her tantrum and kind of complained himself that the Brigade is sitting in a whole middle row. Kyon notices Mark headed to the bathroom, "Lucky that he feels that he has to use the bathroom in these conditions." He says in a grumble. Across him, he noticed a dark figure fly past the window. He couldn't tell what it was, but he rubbed his head even more just in case he was going crazy. "Hey Kyon-kun, are alright?" Mikuru asks. Kyon nods and smiles from her concern. "A-attention passengers…" The pilot announces sounding nervous. "A strange figure flew in front of the plane, and cleared the storm away. The figure didn't do anything to us and have no I idea where it went, but we can continue our journey." After that said, some people cheered and Kyon noticed Mark coming out of the bathroom. "What did I miss?" Mark asks. Kyon felt a little suspicious about what just happened, Mark goes to the bathroom, a storm appeared and disappeared from a strange figure flying in the sky, and Mark coincidentally came out of the bathroom from all this. Kyon ignored for it this moment, "Nothing much…" He answers back. Soon enough, the Brigade were in Canada. "We're here! Yay!" Haruhi cheers. Everyone notices Mark, the only one shivering. "Are that cold, Mark?" Haruhi asked, "I grew up in Hawaii, it's always warm there. I'm not use to *achoo* this weather *sniff*…" Mikuru went up to him, "Do want to use my jacket?" She handed it to him, Mark shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to see a girl freeze to death for a man's sake." Mark said with a smile, Mikuru put her jacket back on. Koizumi's butler pointed up a hill, "Our cabin is up there, let's hurry before it gets more colder." The group got their belongings and started climbing, Yuki somewhat had trouble pulling her suitcase up the hill. Mark looked back, and went down to help. "Do you need help *sniff*?" Mark asks, Yuki had a blank face trying to pull. Mark grabs the handle, and runs up the hill with all his strength. Yuki follows the group, as they watch Mark's enthusiasm. At the top, they see the door open and Mark laying on the ground of the doorway. "You sure have guts to do that, I guess you don't have to pay hot chocolate for us." Haruhi says proudly. "You're oddly generous right now…" Kyon says as he carries his, and Haruhi's stuff from her giving it to him. Mark gets up, and brings the suitcase in. "Hoboy!" Mark exclaims as he drops the suitcase, he sees Yuki come in, "Thank you…" She says plainly. Mark smiles, "By the way, what's in this case? It weighs a ton!" Yuki puts the case on the bed, and opens it. "Why is it filled with books!" Mark says in surprise. "Of course…" The group say in unison. "What about your change of clothes?" Mark questions. "They're under the books…" Yuki says plainly again (she never changes her emotion, does she?). Mark shrugs, "Oh well, if you're a girl who likes books…" Mark looks around the cabin, it had two pairs of three-way bunk beds and single bed. Mark opened a nearby door and saw a Jacuzzi outside, "*Gasp*, a Jacuzzi! I call going in it first!" Haruhi yells as she notices it. "You brought a swimming suit to a cold place?" Kyon asks. Haruhi went blank, "Darn it, I didn't pack one. I guess I go in by myself in the nude…" Everyone went blank by that, except Koizumi and Yuki. "Hmm, I guess that makes sense." Koizumi states, "No, it doesn't!" Kyon yells at him. "Oh, wait, there's a Jacuzzi/bathtub in the bathroom." Mark says as he opened another door. "Hmm…" Haruhi inspects it, "Nah, I prefer outside…" "You're really going naked outside?…" Mark sweat drops. "Oh!" Haruhi points her finger up in getting an idea. Haruhi pointing to each person, "Mark, Koizumi, Kyon. You're going to build a wall around the Jacuzzi, so no peepers come around." Mark went outside, "With wood of course!" Haruhi explains. "But there's no wood arou-" "Found some plywood, and tools too." Kyon is interrupted by Mark's finding. "Oh, even better." Haruhi takes and hands the stuff to the boys, "Have fun putting the stuff together, while the rest of us go skating!" Haruhi grabs Mikuru and Yuki, and runs out the door. Kyon sighs, "Well, we have no choice I guess and it's weird how this stuff was all out there already…" Koizumi and Mark shrug and they all got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

A few hours later, the wooden wall was built. The guys were exhausted, and covered in sawdust. Suddenly, the door slams open. "We're back!" Haruhi yells. "We're done no- What the?" Kyon notices Mikuru all wet and shivering. "Mikuru fell in thin ice, we have to get her warm." Haruhi explains and Mark looked in the closet fast, "Good, a sleeping bag." He took it, and put it near the fire place. The fire place had wood already, and matches. Soon, Mark made a fire. Out of his pocket, he had three toothpicks, "I guess these will do…" Mark broke one of them. "Haruhi can you hold these?" Mark hands the picks to her. "Sure…" Mark went up to Kyon and Koizumi, "Okay, pick a stick and whoever has the broken toothpick has to hug Mikuru half-naked in the sleeping bag…" Kyon had a nervous face, while Koizumi had a smile on his face still (creepy…). "Ah, I see. The body heat method." Koizumi states. Kyon felt a little nervous about this, he could be holding Mikuru almost naked. His mind ran, "Okay, ready? Mikuru is freezing here!" Haruhi snickers and says seriously at the same time. Haruhi holds up the picks, and each of the boys grab their own. They all pull fast, and look at it. Koizumi sighs in relief, Mark grunts from having a normal toothpick, and for Kyon… He got the broken one. Kyon shuddered, "Well, start stripping…" Mark joked. Kyon glared at him, "Good luck…" Koizumi pats him on the shoulder, "Lucky guy…" Mark mumbles and walks off with Koizumi. Kyon can hear Mikuru whining and getting her clothes off by Haruhi. "C'mon, Mikuru. This is the best way to get you warm." Soon, Mikuru was in her underwear and put in the sleeping bag. Mikuru shivered, and covered herself with the blanket part. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Mikuru-chan…" Kyon started taking his clothes off, Mikuru gasped and covered her eyes. Soon, she started to feel warm. Mikuru opened her eyes, and saw Kyon hugging her. She somewhat started to cry, Kyon struggled to controlling himself. "Okay, Kyon. Just stay there until she feels normal again. We'll leave you two here…" Mark says, as the group went outside. Soon, it was quiet. Kyon had to break the awkward silence, "D-Do you feel better now?" Mikuru nods, "A l-little…" A few minutes later, Mikuru got up. "I actually feel better now…" "Erk…" Kyon stuttered as he saw Mikuru's chest. Mikuru yelped, and covered her chest with her arms. Kyon ran off, and put back his clothes. "I'm going outside for some air!" Kyon opens the door, and all his friends tumble down from nonbalance. They all grin innocently (except Yuki), "Hey! You were eavesdropping!" Kyon yells. They all run off, while Kyon tries to chase them. Later on, the girls were "skinny-dipping" in the hot tub and Kyon and the guys were playing cards. Apparently, Kyon had hard time trying not to think of the incident that just happened and that there are three naked girls outside. Then, the girls came in, "We're done, you guys can use the tub if, you like." Haruhi says with towel wrapped around her, Mikuru also was trying to hide behind Haruhi. They went into the bathroom to change, "I fold, I'm going in the tub." Mark puts his card down. He takes off his clothes to his boxers, then grabs a towel. Mark walks out the door to the hot tub, "OH CRAP!" That's all you hear outside, the guys run to the door, "What's wrong?" Koizumi asks. They notice a blushing Mark on the ground, while Yuki was in the tub (naked) reading a book. "Oh… Sorry…" Koizumi and Kyon close the door. "Hey! What about me!" Mark yells as he pounds the door. Kyon locks the door, "This would be revenge for me, stay out there until I feel like letting you out." Mark grunted, he turned around and looked at Yuki. "D-Do you mind if I join you?" Mark asks nervously. Yuki just nods, and Mark nervously gets in. He sits across from Yuki, "S-so… What are you reading?" Mark breaks the awkward silence. Yuki didn't seem to respond, Mark got closer and looked at the cover. "Space Adventures of the Eternal Cosmos…" Mark read, "Is it a good book?" Yuki doesn't answer, but closed her book with a bookmark. She looked up at Mark, "What are you, and what's your duty?" Mark was a little surprised, but knew what she meant. Mark's personality somewhat changed, he pointed up a finger. "All I can say is that I know you're an alien by the way you live." Mark says in a dark tone as he caresses Yuki's cheek, "You are very beautiful…" Mark kisses Yuki, he licks his lips after that. "Delicious too…" Mark chuckles evilly. He gets up, and leaves her. Mark knocks on the door, "Hey! Kyon! Can I come in now!" He says with his original personality, "Whatever…" Kyon says as he opens the door. Mark walks in while he dries himself, "Kyon…" Yuki calls. Kyon looks at her, but covers his eyes. "What is it?…" he asks with his eyes covered still. "There is something strange about Mark, we have to keep watch on him." Yuki gets out of the tub, and walks inside. "YUKI! Put some clothes on or a towel at least!" Haruhi yells out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

The air turned bitter cold, summer was over and the rain came down in the Fall. Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru, and Koizumi talked on who or what Mark really was. Haruhi and Mark went to get stuff for their club room, so they were left alone to talk. "He kissed you?…" Kyon was shocked by what Yuki said. Yuki nodded, "Are you alright with that, especially how he acted?" Kyon asked, Yuki just stared. Koizumi put a hand on his chin, "Hmm, he really is a mysterious fellow. I don't notice any disturbances in the closed space either. So he can't have any powers…" "But he knew I wasn't a human, especially how his appearance seemed like he was serious." Yuki explains. "Um… I think I have an explanation…" Mikuru calls out. Everyone listens, "Remember when I said there might be a catastrophe if Haruhi-san wasn't under control?" Mikuru reminds, Kyon still remembers how he almost let the world end if he didn't kiss Haruhi. He shakes his head, "What about it, Mikuru?" Kyon asks. "Well… I just got input from classified information that there's going to be another one…" Kyon and Koizumi are surprised by this, "Is Haruhi acting up again?" Koizumi asks. Mikuru shakes her head, "It's not her, the identity of the cause comes from a male body with the same powers as Haruhi. Only darker…" The room was quiet for a while, "Do you think it could be Mark?" Kyon asks Koizumi. "I don't know, it may be possible. But with no leads, I'd say we have to look deeper into Mark-san." Koizumi says, after that Haruhi slams right in. "We're back! This year I thought we could celebrate Thanksgiving." She puts down stuff of decorations and boxes filled some costumes, Mark came in with some more boxes. "What's that, Mark?" Kyon asks. "You're Turkey costume…" Mark puts the boxes on the table. "_My_ Turkey costume?" Kyon was confused. "Yup!" Haruhi yells, "For Thanksgiving, you're dressing up as a Turkey!" Haruhi opened a box, "That's not all, Koizumi and Mikuru are dressing up as pilgrims while Yuki and Mark are Indians." "They're Native Americans…" Kyon narrates, "By the way, don't you have a costume?" He asks. "Of course not, I would look silly." Haruhi says nonchalant, "What about us?" Kyon speaks in his mind. "You guys go out, while I get Mikuru and Yuki to try their costumes." Haruhi runs her hands and laughs evilly. Mikuru started to cry a little, and Yuki did nothing. The guys waited outside while they just heard struggles from Haruhi and Mikuru. Right now, Kyon kept thinking on how to figure out what Mark was. Mark noticed Kyon staring at him, "What?" Kyon adjusted himself, "N-nothing…" The door opened, "You can come in now…" Haruhi's voice came through the door. When the boys went in, they were surprised. The first thing that ran through Kyon's mind when he saw Mikuru, "So cute…" Mikuru had a maiden cap on with a black dress, and Yuki had an Indian (or Native American) dress-skirt with tribal markings on her face and a head band with a feather pointing out (she looked like a little Indian-girl). "Wow, you two look amazing." Koizumi clapped. Mark kind of blushed at Yuki's appearance, "Does he actually care for her?…" Kyon thinks as he notices it. "Okay, now you boys change into your stuff while we wait." Haruhi pushes Mikuru and Yuki out. Kyon just sighed and grabbed his turkey stuff. A few minutes later, the girls opened the door to see two pilgrims and a giant turkey (that looked unhappy). Koizumi had a standard male pilgrim outfit with a fake musket, and Mark had pelt pants and shirt with the same things on his face and head as Yuki. For Kyon, he looked like a fat, round turkey. Haruhi laughed hysterically from the look of Kyon, "Haha! You look ridiculous!" "Shut up!" Kyon yelled. "By the way…" Koizumi asks, "What are we doing in these for?" Haruhi gets off the floor from laughing, "We're having a Turkey Dinner while wearing these to get into the spirit!" Everyone was astounded, except Kyon. He could barely walk, or fit through the door. Speaking of the door, it slammed open showing a cheery green, long-haired girl. "Hi! Hi! What's going on peoples?" Tsuruya yells with her lisp. At first she was staggered at the sight, but laughed harder than Haruhi from Kyon's look. She rolled on the ground awhile, then got up. "So what's going on?" she asks normally. "She recovers fast…" Kyon thinks. Haruhi explains everything of what they're doing (and I'm just being lazy to not type in everything), "Oh… Hey! I can make a turkey for dinner. And cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes, and gravy, and…" Tsuruya continues to name things as she counts them with her fingers. Haruhi agreed that Tsuruya cooked the food, and the day when Thanksgiving comes, everyone prepares the table. While Kyon walks home, he notices Mark walking across a cross-section. Kyon tries to catch up with him, but a truck rushes past by. Kyon jerks to stop, and waits for the truck. When the truck was gone, so was Mark. "What? How can he be gone already?" Kyon thinks, and crosses to see if he was on the other side. Nothing, Mark was just gone. Kyon speculated this, but nothing came to mind about it. He just kept walking home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

Just like that, the days passed, and Thanksgiving Day came. Haruhi forced Kyon to put on his Turkey suit, while the others just put their stuff on without trouble. A knock at the door came, and a familiar voice. "Can someone open the door! My hands are full." Koizumi opened it, and found Tsuruya dressed as an Indian girl and had a covered dish with other smaller covered dishes trying to balance. "Need help?" Koizumi asks as he grabs a few dishes and puts them on the club table. Haruhi was amazed by Tsuruya, "You brought a lot of stuff, plus, you got dressed too!" Tsuruya smiled and made a peace sign. "Just for the occasion!" she says as she grabs dinner plates from her bag she brought in with. Every helped set the table, but Kyon had a little trouble since he could barely hold on to anything with his costume on. Soon, the table looked ornamented, and ready for a Thanksgiving Dinner. "Oh! Almost forgot!" Haruhi says as she grabs something from the shelf, and puts it on the center of the table. In the middle, was a fake goat head with fake fruits and vegetables on top of it. "What the hell is that?…" Sweat-dropped Kyon. "I forgot what it was called…" Haruhi explains, "But it had to do something with a goat's horns and fruits and vegetables decorating it…" Kyon exclaimed, "Do you mean a _Cornucopia_?" Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, that's it!" "That looks nothing like one…" Kyon thinks. "Okay, let's start eating!" Everyone sat with 3 people on each side of the long ends, and Haruhi at one of the middles (showing that she's the leader). The order of the left side, Koizumi, Mikuru, and Tsuruya, On the right, Kyon, Mark, and Yuki. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone says as they open the covered plates. The big plate held the turkey (obviously) and was dressed to perfection. Another dish had a pot of mashed potatoes and gravy. A smaller plate with slices of cranberry sauce, and a round pumpkin pie. "I'll cut the turkey for people!" Tsuruya yells out with a knife and BBQ fork. "She seems scary that way…" Kyon shuddered. Everyone got their served food, and dug in. Haruhi savored the taste, "Mmm! So good! Tsuruya, you're an amazing cook!" Tsuruya smiled, and devoured her food. "It is quite scrumptious, right Mikuru?" Koizumi asks, and gets a nod from her. Kyon just ate with no expression, "Eh… It's okay…" He thinks. Mark ate his food with a smile, then he noticed Yuki not eating. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, Yuki just stared at her food. "Ah, I see. It's new for you." Mark sees, and stabs a piece of turkey with his fork. He holds it to Yuki's mouth, "Say _ah_…" Mark jokes. What he didn't realize that Yuki actually bit it, he just meant it as a joke. "Aw, isn't that sweet!" Tsuruya squeals. Haruhi and Mikuru giggle from the sight, while Mark blushes from their laughing and the cause. Yuki ate his piece, and started eating her food. Mark smirked that she enjoyed it, he continued eating as well. Everyone ate their fill until they bloated, even some pie and turkey was still left. "Ahh! That was delicious…" Haruhi says as she picks her teeth. "Oh, that's right!" Haruhi recovers from her filling. She grabs the knife, and cuts near the chest area. Haruhi digs into it (grossing Kyon a little), and pulled out the wishbone. "The best part of the turkey, the wishbone! Whoever gets the bigger piece from breaking it gets to make a wish!" Kyon, Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki knew this wouldn't end well if she got the wish. "So, who wants to challenge me?" Haruhi holds up the wishbone. "This is bad if she wins…" Kyon thinks, as Yuki grabs one end of the bone. "Alright Yuki! Let's see what you can do!" Haruhi challenges, while Yuki holds on with a blank face. The two tug at it, while Kyon, Koizumi, and Mikuru watch in suspense. A snap is heard, and Yuki is shown to have a bigger piece. Kyon, Koizumi, and Mikuru sigh in relief. "Aw, I guess Yuki gets it." Haruhi looks at her bone, "So, what's your wish Yuki?" Haruhi continues. Yuki looks at it, and blinks. Then, in an instance, "I wish for nothing…" She says. Haruhi was confused, "Eh! Come on Yuki! You would want to wish for something, right?" Yuki just sits back down, and Haruhi exclaims in being alright of Yuki not wishing for anything. Tsuruya seemed to be asleep, but Haruhi shook her to death. "Thanks for bringing the food again." Haruhi thanks as she saw Tsuruya up, "Do you need help carrying this stuff home?" Tsuruya hazily nodded, and Haruhi made Mark help carry stuff (or just carry everything). "Can I change into my clothes first?" Mark asked as he noticed he was still in costume. Haruhi shook her head, "Go now, she needs all the help." Mark sighed in disappointment and just went on. "At least I don't have to do anything…" Kyon sighed in relief. But it was too late to say that, Haruhi made everyone clean up the table and take down the decorations. Haruhi felt like it was troublesome for the guys and girls to switch rooms for changing, so she just used the board as a wall. Kyon used this moment to talk to Koizumi, "Hey, I think Mark might be interested in Nagato." He whispered. "Is that so? Why are you telling me this?" Koizumi whispered back. "We could use her to investigate on Mark." Kyon answers, and Koizumi pondered about it. But the girls moved the board to see them back in their uniforms, "Well, another good holiday passes, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Haruhi salutes and leaves with her stuff. The others do the same, when Kyon got outside, he tries to catch up with Yuki. He explains a plan to try discover who Mark really was, Yuki agrees, and they set off to their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

"W-What did you say?" A surprised Mark shouts, making a small scene in a populated hall. Yuki says plainly, "I said if you wanted to come over at my place after school. Is that alright?" Mark notices some of the students eavesdropping and whispering. He blushes from this sudden question, but nods. Yuki bows, and walks off. Mark goes the opposite direction, after he leaves the hall, he could hear the chatter from the hall. Mark just sighs, and continues on. Yuki walks to the SOS Brigade room, where Kyon, Koizumi, and Mikuru were. "Did you do it?" Kyon asks. Yuki nods, "I left the note in the club room for Haruhi saying "we can't make it for today." Kyon tells, "We leave right after school. Got it?" Kyon asks everyone. They all nod, and head for their classes. Later on, the bell rang for school ending, and the plan heads into effect. Yuki waits outside of school for Mark, while the rest of the gang hide behind some bushes. Mark runs out, and starts walking with Yuki. "That's our cue!" Kyon calls and the gang run to a different direction. What Mark didn't suspect was Yuki made him go a longer direction to her apartment, while the others went the way Yuki usually took. Kyon, Koizumi, and Mikuru got at the apartment. Yuki gave the code to her room floor and extra key for them to get in. Kyon entered the code for the elevator, and it opened. The group got to Yuki's door, and entered. "Okay, we hide in her bedroom with our shoes so Mark can't tell we're not here." Kyon explains. Koizumi and Mikuru understood and they took their shoes with them to the bedroom. They closed the door, and waited. A few minutes later, Kyon heard the front door open. He put his ear near the door, as did the others. They could hear Mark talking, "My, my… That was some route home…" Mark fanned himself with his hand and undid his uniform tie. Yuki followed him to the table, and they sat down. Yuki got a tea pot and some cups out. "Tea?" She offered. "Sure!" Mark agreed, and she poured some. Mark drank some, and smiled evilly. "This is splendid!…" Mark's attitude changed again like at the ski resort. "And I sense that the Haruhi girl isn't here, right?" Yuki nods to Mark's speculation. He gets up and opens the bedroom door in an instant. Kyon and the rest were surprised by his appearance, but to Mark, he couldn't see or hear them. "Heh, the dimensional rift trick doesn't work on me…" Mark chuckles as he snaps his fingers and Kyon, Koizumi, and Mikuru appear in his presence. Kyon are stunned to see that the illusion didn't work on him, but how? Is he not human? "Please… Come join us for tea." Mark gestures them to the table. Kyon and Koizumi sit while Mikuru nervously gets there. All of them are at the table, and Yuki begins to speak. "How is it possible for you to sense dimensional rifts? What are you?" Yuki asks. Kyon waits for an answer, Mark smiles with his eyes closed. "I'm a person that can defy life itself, a being who can alter physics, a human with a deity's right hand." Everyone was surprised to hear all this, it all sounded familiar. Too familiar. "Yes… Just as your thoughts say that I can hear… I am just like Suzumiya Haruhi…" Mark continues. Koizumi was shocked by what he said, "You can read our minds like an esper?" Mark shook his head, "I have the powers of a god, I can practically have whatever I want. But I'm not exactly like Haruhi, I'm the opposite of her everything. Gender, feelings, personality…" Kyon was shocked to hear all this, another person with destructive powers. One Haruhi was enough for the Brigade. "While Haruhi is the Light, I am the Darkness." Mark continues. "So you're an evil god that would want to destroy the world?" Koizumi asks in his serious voice. "No." Mark says, "I like how the world is, but with Haruhi around, it makes the world noncompliant." Kyon stood up, "What's wrong with the world being filled with differences! Haruhi didn't just distort it, but made life more amazing!" "Kyon-kun…" Mikuru said in amazement. "Calm down and sit Kyon…" Mark announces. "No, I'm not taking orders from you, even if you are a god!" Kyon resisted. Mark faced his hand at him, "I said SIT!" Mark yelled and Kyon suddenly fell to the ground. He felt confused, his body didn't do that. "Stay comfortable…" Mark taunted. Kyon was going to try punch him, but Koizumi put a hand on his shoulder to stop. "So… What is it that you plan to do, since you have all this power to change anything you desire…" Koizumi asked calmly. "I'm going to take the powers of Suzumiya Haruhi. To become a pure god of power, and make this world how it should be…" "I'm sorry…" Yuki stood up, "But that's not tolerable for you. You will be executed." At that moment, Yuki launched herself at Mark. A punch was suppose to land at his head, but Yuki froze in front of him. "A time field?" Mikuru notices. Mark stood up to match Yuki's height, "I really do care for you, Yuki…" Mark caressed her frozen cheek, "But I can't let anything get in my way. I'll resist a little for this moment…" Mark backed his arm, and punched Yuki in the gut. The punch was so powerful, some bones can be heard being crippled and Yuki went flying out the window. "YUKI!" Everyone cries out. "She'll be fine, I only used a portion of my power…" Mark says nonchalant. "You bastard!" Kyon gets up, and tries to punch Mark. Mark only pushed away his fist, and only slapped his face to the wall. "Feel fear, feel anger, feel pain. Then can you beat me entirely…" Mark released him, and stepped near the window. "You wished you were near a closed space, then you could at least save one friend…" Mark scoffs the esper, Koizumi grunts at him. "See you at school tomorrow…" Mark smiles and disappears in a flash of light. "That coward…" Kyon tried to get up. "Mikuru, try check on Nagato. I'll help Kyon." Koizumi ordered and Mikuru rushed downstairs. "Are you alright?" Koizumi put Kyon's arm around his shoulder, "Yeah… Let's see if Nagato is okay…" Koizumi nodded and they hurried downstairs. Too bad Yuki wasn't acting, a commotion was starting up from the window crashing and she could probably fix the problem. Koizumi got Kyon to the backyard part of the building, "Yuki! Are you okay!" Kyon asked as he sees Yuki in a pool of blood and crippled. Yuki spoke clearly, but blandly as always, "I'm fine, I can reconstruct my bone structure and heal my internal and external wounds. But I lost too much blood, I may need assistance…" Kyon heard nasty bone cracking in Yuki's body, he notices her body fixing itself. And some external wounds closing, but she still needed an ambulance. Ironically, one came. Probably from a neighbor, but Kyon didn't care. The paramedics got Yuki on a coach and sent her away. Mikuru went with her to keep her company, and the paramedics healed and bandaged Kyon's face. "My parents are going to worry about me, I'll see you tomorrow." Kyon waved Koizumi goodbye and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

School began, and Kyon couldn't help but feel angry whenever he saw Mark sit next to him. Haruhi would keep asking why he kept glaring at him, but Kyon would keep saying it was nothing. Kyon told Haruhi that Yuki fell out the window, but managed to survive somehow. He can't tell details, but Haruhi went with it and felt worried about her. "Man, I'd never expect to see Yuki in the hospital. She seems so quiet and centered, Yuki looks untouchable." Haruhi leans on her chair in the clubroom, everyone was there except Yuki. "Well, for today, let's visit Yuki in the hospital." Haruhi got up, and so did the others. "At least it's something normal…" Kyon thought. The Brigade got some flowers first, then, headed to the hospital (Mark felt his wallet fly away from expensive flowers). At the hospital, they signed in and found Yuki's room. Haruhi slams the door, "Hi, Yuki!" "Shh! This is a hospital!" Kyon quieted. Yuki was in bed, reading a book. She closed it, and looked at her friends. Koizumi gave the flowers to Yuki, "Thank you…" She says plainly. "Say, Yuki. What happened to you anyway?" Haruhi asks urgently. Yuki looked at her, "I fell out the window…" "More than just that! How did you fall out if it was a big glass window?" Haruhi yelled. "Still a hospital…" Kyon stated. Yuki didn't answer, Haruhi just sighed with her quietness. "Oh well, come on Kyon. They might have something good in the café…" Haruhi went out with Mikuru and Koizumi following. Kyon noticed Yuki get out of bed, and stop Mark in his tracks. "You will be terminated once I get out of here." Yuki says in her regular voice, but with some seriousness in it. Mark huffed, "I'll see to that…" Mark walked away and followed the others. Kyon turned to Yuki, "Will you be able to handle him?" Yuki stood silent, she just went back to her bed and opened her book. "Kuso!" Kyon cursed. He went out to find the others, Yuki looked outside her room window to get a glimpse. Kyon found the café, and found only Koizumi and Mikuru. "Where's Haruhi and Mark?" Kyon asked surprised. "Mark said that he wanted to show a patient he knew here to Haruhi." Mikuru answered, Kyon was shocked. "Did he say what number of the patient's room?" Kyon asked hesitantly. Mikuru nervously shook her head, Koizumi stood up. "This is bad, we have to find Haruhi." Koizumi announced, Mikuru and Kyon rushed through the halls of the hospital. They would ask a few people if they saw Mark or Haruhi, no one knew. "This hospital is like a maze, did he purposely put us here!" Kyon narrated in his mind. "Koizumi! Mikuru! Let's split up, it'll make it faster!" Kyon ordered and they did as they were told. The group literally went top to bottom of the four story building, looking in each room. Kyon got to the ground level, and went outside. He panted from exhaustion, then he heard a struggle near the parking lot. Kyon ran some more, and saw Haruhi being held by the neck in the air from Mark. "MARK!" Kyon ran to him with a fist, but Kyon was bounced back by some energy shield around Mark. "Lower life… You think a simple fist would work on me?" Mark scoffed. Haruhi struggled on Mark's grip, "Kyon! Help!…" She choked her words. Kyon pounded on the shield, "HARUHI!" Kyon cried. Haruhi held her hand towards Kyon, but fell down in faintness. "So fragile for a god… Now I don't have to worry about her fighting back…" Kyon watched in horror as he saw Haruhi faint, "MARK! YOU BASTARD!" Kyon pounded the shield more, then Mark grabbed Haruhi by the throat with two hands. Mark's hands started to glow an aura, and it went towards his body. "The power is finally mine!" Mark cried out. He released Haruhi, and let her drop. "Now, I'll turn this world that it should be!…" Mark announced. Kyon fell to the ground in fear, he didn't know what to do. "Derezz…" A calm voice calls out, Mark notices his shield disappearing like data. And in an instant, Yuki lands a punch on Mark's face. Mark went flying and landed into a car which set off the alarm. Kyon noticed it was Yuki, and she was only in her hospital gown. "What's Haruhi's status?" Yuki says normally, Kyon wakes up from the amazing punch Yuki landed and checks Haruhi's pulse. Kyon sighed in relief, "She's alright, she's breathing too." Yuki nods, "Good. Take her inside for some medical attention." Yuki orders, Kyon agreed and carried Haruhi bridal style. He ran, but stopped for a minute. "Hey, Yuki." Kyon called. Yuki looked at him, "Kick his ass." Mark tells, Yuki blinked but nodded. Kyon went inside after, Yuki looked back at Mark. Mark gets up from the wreckage, and slams the car to stop the alarm. "Man, that's annoying…" Mark says to himself, and looks at Yuki. Mark exercises his arm, "You surprised me there, that won't happen to me again…" Yuki rushed to him, and swipes him with swift chops. Mark evades all of them, "If you touch me once, I'll get derezzed." Mark says rhetorically, "I may be human, but as a god, I can't be defeated by an alien…" Yuki uses a round house kick, but Mark bended far back like in the Matrix (think slow-mo at this part). Mark back flips from there, and gets a distance. Then Mark had an epiphany (no pun intended), "I may be human…" He rehearses from that one moment, "I'm a god, I can just turn myself into anything!" Mark had aura leaping all over him, and his physical self turned bigger. His body grew scales and wings. Mark's hands turned into claws, and his feet into talons. The aura dispersed, and Mark roared ferociously as he appeared as a gigantic dragon. By the measurement of the hospital and Mark, Mark was about three stories high. "You'll die from a god, be honored!" Mark yells in a draconic, bellowing voice and charges fire in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 8 - Closing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

Mark's dragon form charged fire in his mouth, and Yuki prepared herself. "Yuki! Leap in front of him!" A rushing Koizumi yelled, Yuki noticed him and did what he said. Mark's fire dispersed as he got distracted by Yuki coming towards him. Mark stepped back a giant foot, which he stepped into a distorted space horizon. "What? How did I not sense this?" Mark yells and gets sucked in, Yuki landed on the ground. Apparently, Koizumi dragged Kyon into this too. "What happened to him?" Kyon asks in surprise. "This is a special closed space that only us espers can sense, not even Nagato-san can sense it." Koizumi explains, "He's right, I didn't speculate this here." Yuki says as she pokes the space. "Will he be trapped in there?" Kyon asks. Koizumi shakes his head, "He's just put in there to not mess anything here. Come, we'll beat him together." Koizumi grabbed Kyon's arm and went inside, so did Yuki. They all appeared in the dark blue place, and saw Mark destroying buildings as if he was looking for something. "Why do I have to be here?" Kyon complains, but Koizumi and Yuki ignore it. "He seems to be searching for us, Kyon, you wait here while we'll take of him." Koizumi told, he glowed red and flew off towards Mark. Yuki leaped to him across the buildings, Kyon just watched them battle the dragon god. "I hope Haruhi is alright…" Kyon ponders. Back at the hospital, Mikuru was with Haruhi in the waiting room. Haruhi got a few treatments for her neck, but she had to lay down. It was nothing serious, so the hospital put her with Mikuru. Mikuru just worries as she sees her injured friend laying on her lap fainted, she just hoped that her friends can stop Mark. In closed space, Yuki and Koizumi had a hard time fighting Mark. Yuki would be able to derezz Mark's forms, but he would keep changing into other forms of his imagination. Right now, Mark was in his normal size, but he had an armor on with a katana and a laser gun. Blasts and slashes would slow Koizumi and Yuki down, but they kept going. "There's no way you can defeat me! It's impossible!" Mark cries as he fires a giant laser beam out of the gun, Koizumi and Yuki dodge. Both of them were getting exhausted, "If I go any longer, I won't make it…" Koizumi breathes heavily. Suddenly, a Celestial appears out of nowhere. "What? How is that possible, Haruhi's powers were taken…" Koizumi is astonished by this. "Yes, how is this possible…" Mark says sarcastically. He looks at it, and points his gun at it. He blasts another giant laser beam, and it collides at the Celestial. The Celestial is torn apart, but it's remaining parts join back together and glow yellow. The light turns into the shape of a hunormous humanoid figure, and it seemed familiar. "Ha… Haruhi?" Kyon stammers as he sees the form. The form reached out it's hand, and grabbed Mark. "Let go of me!" Mark struggles to get released. "Never mind, I'll just turn bigger…" Mark says as he starts to change his form. But, the Haruhi form clasps it's hands around Mark. "What? I can't change!" Yuki and Koizumi notice this, and take this moment. Koizumi launches a massive fire ball, and Yuki fires a laser beam at the fire ball making it more powerful. "NO!" Mark is consumed by a radioactive beam of fire, even the Haruhi form is hit. The Haruhi form disappears and Mark's body falls towards the ground. Since the Haruhi form was made out of the Celestial energy, Closed Space began to disappear. In the real world, Mark landed on the concrete parking lot. Kyon, Yuki, and Koizumi walk up to the defeated body. The group notice a glow around Mark's body, it was the same light as the Haruhi form. It floated off Mark, and disappeared. In the hospital, Mikuru noticed a light glow around Haruhi, then, it faded. Suddenly, Haruhi woke up. And she hugged Mikuru in gladness, Mikuru was surprised at first, but went with it. "Readings say he's at normal power, he's still able to defeat us, but Mark is too weak now." Yuki scans Mark, Mark slowly opened his eyes. "Why… I'm defeated by an alien and esper…" Mark says weakly. Kyon knelt down to Mark, "Not everything has to be normal, things can always be different." Kyon says calmly. Mark shook his head, "I wanted to live a normal life, it was too weird for me… I wanted to change it." Kyon heard something weird in his sentence, "_Wanted to live_? What do you mean?" Kyon asked. Mark went into his pocket, and took out some small device that was broken. "What is that?" Kyon thought, "That's a time device that Mikuru Asahina would use to time travel." Yuki explains. Koizumi was astounded by this, "Are you from the future?" Mark nodded. Mark's body began to glow again, "Oh… I guess Haruhi hates me right now…" Mark began to slowly fade. "What's happening?" Kyon wonders, "Haruhi wishes for me to disappear. I guess that's okay for me…" Mark explains. Mark grabs Kyon's arm, "I've got to say, I've never expected my father and mother to be fun in they're youth…" Mark said as he faded even more. Kyon blinked, "What do you mean by that?…" Mark smiled, "Think about it… Father…" Mark looked almost transparent. Kyon was frozen by what he said, "Oh, and tell mother I'm sorry as well." Mark's voice started to fade with him. "Wh-who's your mother?" Kyon asked hesitantly, quietly, Kyon heard from Mark, "You know her very well…" Mark disappeared completely, Kyon couldn't feel his hand on his arm either. Haruhi came out running, "Where's that bastard, Mark? I'm going to beat him for almost killing me!" Haruhi screamed while she cracked her knuckles. "Shut up…" Kyon mumbled. "What did you say to me?" Haruhi says in a tone. Kyon stood up in front of her, "Don't call him a bastard!" Haruhi was surprised by him, and she noticed Kyon looked a little sad. "Are you alright?" Haruhi asks. Kyon just looked down to hide his expression, all the moments he had with Mark, rushed through his mind. He pondered if that was his real name… All his thoughts made his head hurt, but then, Kyon felt his body being wrapped. Kyon looks down to see Haruhi hugging him, "H-H-Haru-" Kyon stutters from the sight, "Just shut up…" Haruhi says with a face, "You just seemed like you needed a hug… That's all…" Kyon could see a little blush on her face, it made him smile. He didn't care anymore he just went with it, Kyon tightly hugged back. "K-Kyon!" Haruhi says surprised. Koizumi smiles at this (as he always does), "My, my. This is quite the predicament!" He jokes. Kyon glares at him, "Shut up…" Kyon held that moment for a while, it could be a new start for him. Mark may have disappeared in his time, but Kyon knows he'll come back in his future.

_The End_

Author's notes: This story is a bit short, but I couldn't think of anymore ideas. To me, I think this was one of my greatest stories written. For readers, try think deeply about the story instead of the writing. I'm not all that good at writing, but I always make a good tale. The next chapter tells of Mark's beginning. Read on, FanFictionors!


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkness of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kamikage Ch. 9 - Bad Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya manga/anime. OC I own.

A young man runs through a wet alleyway, it was raining this day. The youngster thought of everything of what he was doing, "He's going that way! Keep running!" A woman's voice is hollered. The youngster keeps running until he bumped into a wall, "Kuso!" he curses. Lights flicker on him, "Alright, enough with this, boy! We chase you every time you do this." The teen turns around to the light with his hands up, "You got me again, Officer Tsuruya…" He says sarcastically. The green haired woman takes his belonging, and gives it to another cop. "Hands behind your back please…" Tsuruya says in an annoyed tone. She handcuffs him, and puts him in a squad car. The car zooms off, Tsuruya talks to the cop with the teen's object, "Give this back to the G.O.T.S., they want this thing badly. In the squad car, the teen can see the building he was just in. G.O.T.S.'s HQ, the acronym means, "Government of Time Science". At a police headquarters, the teen was put in a cell, and was waited until his parents came. The boy sees a man come in, and he looked angry. He knew who this was, "Hey, dad…" The boy says nonchalant. "Mark, get out of there already, unless you want to stay here…" Mark's father made him choose. Mark just walked out, and his dad pushed his way out. Near the doorway, Mark's father signed a few things. Tsuruya comes by, "Why does he keep stealing the same thing from the G.O.T.S.?" The man sighed, "I don't know, but sooner or later, he's going to know what it's like in jail…" The man finished, and went on his way. "Kyon… Try go easy on him. Oh, and say hi to Haruhi for me!" Tsuruya calls out. Kyon waves goodbye, and walks out the door with Mark. Kyon got Mark in his car, and drove off. "This is the sixth time I had to bail you out of jail! Why do you do this, Mark?" Kyon asks angrily. "My name's Moku…" Mark (or Moku) says angrily as well. "Sorry, your little sister gave you Mark. Anyway, why must you do this! Do you hate us?" Kyon goes on. "I hate mom, we always have to keep it a secret. But she's always wrecking things, and we have clean up after her. It's not fair…" Kyon retaliated, "Hey, be glad you have a mother at least. Plus, somehow, you've inherited her powers but with my knowledge. So, you at least know what you're doing. But what you're doing right now is wrong, so…so… (sigh) just listen to us, okay?" Kyon was tired of talking. Moku just grunts, "Okay?" Kyon tries make him agree. "Okay, whatever…" Kyon just takes, and parks in the parking lot. Moku gets out fast, and waits for the door to be opened. Haruhi opens the door, "Moku! You have a lot of nerve trying to commit that stunt again…" Haruhi scolds him, but Moku just walks past her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Haruhi just hears a door slam to his room. Haruhi exclaims, "That boy… Oh, hello honey." Haruhi kisses Kyon, "How was work?" "Short… I had to get Mark…" Kyon grunted. Haruhi watches him plop on the recliner, she goes up to him and starts to rub his shoulders. "Ah… Thanks dear…" Kyon tries to relax, "Say, after dinner, how about we have fun tonight and forget what happened today?" Haruhi asks sleazily. Kyon raised an eyebrow and smirked, then he heard a shriek. "Daddy!" A little girl jumped on Kyon's lap, "Oomph! You're getting heavy, Haku!" Kyon tickled her to death, and Haruhi giggled from the sight. Late at night, Haku just left the bathroom, and noticed her brother's room light on. She opened the door, and saw Moku packing a bag pack. "Brother…" Haku said innocently. Moku noticed his little sister in the doorway, "What are you doing, Mark?" she asks. Moku grunts from that. He zips everything up, and puts on his bag. "I'm going somewhere…" Moku says as he leaves his room, and goes near the front door. "Where are you going?" Haku asks again, "Somewhere far away…" Haku felt a little sad, "A-Are you going to come back?" Moku puts on his shoes, "Maybe, maybe not… Bye." Moku quietly opened and closed the door as he left. Haku cried a little and ran to her parents' room, "Mommy! Daddy!" The semi-naked parents wake up to hear their child crying, "Huh? What's wrong, Haku? You had a nightmare?" Kyon asks sincerely. "Mark is going somewhere, and I don't know if he's coming back or not!" Kyon was shocked, "Damn it! Not again!" Kyon grabbed some clothes fast, and ran to the door. "Haruhi, stay here for a while. I'll be right back…" Kyon yells as he drives away. With Moku's powers, he made himself intangible. He walked right through G.O.T.S.'s wall, and looked for the same device he stole last time. Moku walked through a hallway, until he saw a door to the device. The door was opening, and he needed to hide. Moku quickly turned himself invisible with intangibility. He saw a light pink, large chest woman come out. Moku knew that was one of Kyon's old friends, Asahina Mikuru. Moku went through the doorway and found a lab. Except, there was one more person in there. Moku kept the invisibility on, he hoped "this" person didn't find him. "I know you're in here…" The woman said blandly. Moku knew who this woman was, he kind of had a crush on her even though she was older. Moku became visible again, "Hey, Yuki-san…" He said nervously. "What are you doing in here again?" She said plainly. "I just want to go back in time, and see if I can change anything on my mother. You should know better than me, you snapped when Haruhi drove you crazy (Haruhi Suzumiya movie reference)." Yuki blinked at him, "I still can't let you use the time machine… You can create a paradox." "I'll take that chance." Moku stepped forward. He also saw the device on the table, Moku tried to grab it, but Yuki got it first." Moku grunted, "I'm sorry I did this to you then…" With his powers, Moku made a time field big enough for Yuki unable to escape from. Moku made Yuki frozen in time, and took the device. He switched it on, and set the date of when he wanted to go. Suddenly, Kyon slammed in. "Moku! Don't do this!" Moku smiled in scoff, "I'm nothing but a shadow to my mother, a Kamikage. I'll use my powers to steal hers when she was my age, then I'll come back and live the way I want to!" "Moku! Don't!" Kyon yelled, but it was too late, Moku pushed the button and distorted into the past. Kyon landed on his knees in despair, "Moku… What have you done…"


End file.
